


Groundhog's day

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Hi. Golly Prompt: Holly gets stuck in a Groundhog Day loop.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Groundhog's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryaun/gifts).



_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

Holly hit the button on her alarm clock and enjoyed the slight burn as she stretched her muscles. Five o’clock in the morning was an unnecessary time to be awake. It wasn’t that she was a morning person per say but she enjoyed running and the only way to guarantee a run with her crazy schedule was if she got up early enough to do it. 

Glancing at her phone she saw a text from her favorite snarky cop.

“Wookiees are less hairy than this guy. And probably smell better. I don’t know what the Superintendent was thinking. If this is the best I can get I should give up men entirely.” 

Of course, Gail was complaining about another one of her mother’s set-ups. Holly hated the pleasant way her stomach flipped at the thought of Gail giving up on men. She knew that she was being ridiculous. That she shouldn’t be happy that her friend’s date had turned out to be a fiasco. Gail was straight and it was just a hopeless crush. And she did want Gail to be happy. She did. If going on Elaine-approved dates was the way to it then she would support Gail no matter. 

Meanwhile, she’d keep pining away. And running. The running helped.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she saw a new message on her phone. She hated the sinking feeling when the disappointment crashed down that it was only Lisa (who would kill her for thinking such a thing). It really was becoming a hapless crush. 

The text was a reminder of the date that Lisa had set up for her that night. See, she wasn’t a completely hopeless lesbian. Just because she was falling hard for Gail didn’t mean she had completely written off her own chances at finding someone else. She pushed away the memory of Lisa coercing her into said date at their last “Whine and Cheese” night.

Still she made a mental note to leave work early enough to give her a chance to wash the smell of the lab off of her.

Heading into work, there was still some snow on the ground so her commute took a little longer than usual. As luck would have it, she walked in to find the object of her affection waiting for her with a coffee.

“Did you lose your phone, Lunchbox?”

Holly felt her pocket. Her phone was there.

Gail followed her motions and arched one of her perfect eyebrows, “You didn’t answer my texts.”

“Oh, sorry, guess I got distracted this morning.”

“Were you exercising?” 

The look of disdain was adorable and Holly couldn’t stop herself from chuckling. “You know I do every morning.”

‘Gross.” Gail’s face had Holly’s head shaking with affection. The blonde officer hopped onto Holly’s desk as the pathologist sank into her chair, coffee in hand. 

“You know there are better ways to burn calories.”

“So I’ve heard.” Holly muttered into the cup, mostly to herself. A little bit louder than intended for the universe to take note.

“How long has it been, anyway?”

She groaned, “You really should bring me more than coffee if you want to have this conversation at this time in the morning.”

“It’s just a question.”

For Holly, it hardly felt as innocent as Gail made it sound. The last time Gail was “just asking questions” had been at Frank and Noelle’s wedding. As much as Holly may want to, kissing Gail at work in order to shut her up probably wasn’t the best idea. Maybe? No, probably not. 

“Was there something else you wanted to talk about that brought you to the groundhog’s lair?”

Gail let out a suffering sigh as she collapsed onto one of the stools and started spinning, “Superintendent Peck has yet another date set up for me. I think as a medical professional you should explain to her the definition of insanity.”

“How is it insanity?”

“You sure you’re a doctor? Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.”

“You do know that Albert Einstein didn’t actually say that? In fact, the first evidence of even a similar quote appeared in a Narcotics Anonymous pamphlet circa 1981. Although, in 1892 Max Nordou-”

“Will you save me from both the history lesson and my mother’s fruitless endeavors?”

Holly really wanted to push Gail to find out why she continued to go on these “dates” if she didn’t think they’d actually amount to anything. She also really wanted to ask her why she didn’t think they would. But the mention of the night reminded her of her own date. 

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Didn’t you promise to do no harm?”

Holly contemplated telling Gail about her date that night. About how she had been set up herself. She also wanted to tell Gail about why she had been avoiding dating. But she couldn’t seem to get the words out.

Luckily she was saved from answering when the radio on Gail’s shoulder crackled to life. She listened for a minute before hopping off of Holly’s desk and grabbing her coffee.

“Criminals need to learn to sleep in.”

“I thought crime never sleeps.”

Gail rolled her eyes at the quip but Holly could still see her smile. “Smell ya later, Nerd.”

Holly let out a deep exhale. She hated to see Gail go, but damn she really loved to watch her walk away. 

Unfortunately the sound of glass breaking and Rodney shouting a “Sorry, Doc” forced her from her ogling and back to her job. It was going to be a long day.

—

Rushing into the bar, Holly hated how flustered she felt. Trying to salvage the samples during the day had taken longer than she would’ve liked and she had barely had time to change her clothes let alone figure out a place to go. It was how she ended up at the Penny. 

Glancing around she didn’t see anyone matching the description of her date for the night. She headed towards the bar. She needed a little liquid courage to steady her nerves.

“Hellooo.”

She wanted to blame it on the shock, but Holly knew that it was just the sight of Gail that had her heart quickening. She tried to fight it but could feel the smile overtake her.

Gail looked at the bartender, “Can you make it two?”

“Hey. I didn’t know you’d be here.” She had chosen the Penny because it was close and she was late. She also thought Gail would’ve been on a Superintendent approved date, not hanging out at the well-known cop bar. That or it was because she was a masochist.

“Yeah, Dov is on a new trivia kick and he’s not going to let us leave until he’s crowned king of the dorks.”

Holly knew that as much as she might protest, Gail really did like her friends. Or she was just really desperate to not go on that blind date. Holly tried not to get her hopes up though.

“Hey why don’t you let me get this one and you can get the next round.” 

Gail was already gesturing to the bartender when Holly remembered why she was really there that night.

“Actually, umm I’m meeting someone.”

The reality of her situation had disappointment settling deep in her gut. She knew that she would rather be anywhere, doing anything with Gail than pretty much anyone else. But she also knew that it wasn’t healthy to keep pining the way she was.

“Oh. Sorry.” 

It was dark but Holly was pretty sure Gail looked disappointed too. The soft way she apologized cut deeper than it should’ve. Holly probably should’ve just told Gail that morning and saved both of them the awkwardness they were in. 

Holly couldn’t stop herself from reaching for Gail’s arm. “Don’t be sorry.”

Gail shrugged and took a sip from her drink, seemingly recovered from the set back, “Is it like someone or someone someone?”

Holly swallowed hard at the way pink lips played with the straw. “I don’t know yet.” She offered.

She vaguely heard the bell over the door, but when she glanced over she saw someone matching the picture Lisa had sent. “Oh.” That was her cue. “Thanks for the drink.”

“No worries.”

As hard as it was, Holly pulled herself away from Gail and plastered a smile on her face. Heading towards her date, Holly greeted the woman with a hug. Maybe it was a little overkill but she needed to get over Gail and this was the way to do it.

So she spent the night laughing a little too loud, she leaned a little too close into each touch, she bought a little too many drinks, and when her date offered to get out of there Holly followed her out a little too quickly. And she most definitely didn’t look back on her way out the door for a little too long.

///

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

Holly hit the button on her alarm clock. 5am, really was an ungodly hour, but she stretched her muscles anyway. She kind of hated herself. She had had the perfect opportunity to get laid the night before and instead had decided to go home alone. This crush on Gail was ridiculous. It had been a perfectly fine date. Beautiful. Smart. Funny. And yet when Holly had walked her to her front door and had gotten the offer for a nightcap. She balked. God, she was stupid.

Holly glanced at her phone and noticed a text from Gail. 

“Wookiees are less hairy than this guy. And probably smell better. I don’t know what the Superintendent was thinking. If this is the best I can get I should give up men entirely.” 

What the...Holly reached for her glasses and sat up. She could’ve sworn Gail had sent that message the previous morning. And hadn’t Holly seen her at the bar? Gail hadn’t gone on any dates. She glanced at the date on her phone. 

February 2nd. 

But that was yesterday. Assuming her phone was broken, she restarted it, and went for her run. 

Holly had just gotten out of the shower when she went to check if her phone was fixed. She saw a new message on her phone. It was the same reminder of the date from Lisa. Either her phone was messing with her or she had had the most realistic dream the night before. She opened a browser on her phone, hoping for some clarity, but even Google said it was still Groundhog’s day. 

Holly hit the call button.

“Hey sexy.”

“Hey Lis, what’s today’s date?”

“Did you finally fry that big brain of yours with all those nasty chemicals you play with?”

“Just answer my question.”

“It’s February 2nd. But more importantly it’s your date night.”

Holly’s stomach clenched painfully, “Right.”

“You didn’t forget or worse you didn’t get any ideas of cancelling did you?”

“No,” She ran a hand through her hair, “no I just had the weirdest dream last night.”

“Well as much as I’d love to hear about your sex dream about me I have to go, I have an early surgery I need to scrub into. I’ll text you the details for your date. Love you.”

Holly stared at her phone. It had to have been a dream. A realistic dream. Just a really realistic dream.

\--

She was late heading into work, both from her checking the date a thousand times and from the snow making the commute long. But her car, the radio, and her phone continued to claim it was still February 2nd so Holly decided to accept it. 

She stopped when she found Gail waiting for her with a coffee.

“Did you lose your phone, Lunchbox? You didn’t answer my texts.” The deja vu was making her head hurt.

“Uh, sorry, it was having some issues this morning.” Or she was. Just a ridiculously realistic dream, Holly reminded herself.

“Were you exercising?” 

The look of disdain was just as adorable as she had imagined and Holly let out an awkward chuckle.

“Gross. You know there are better ways to burn calories.”

“So I’ve heard.” 

“How long has it been?”

Okay, the similarities were too much to handle.

“Longer than it should’ve been” Holly wanted to kick herself when she realized that she had said the words out loud.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Gail glanced at her phone and let out a suffering sigh as she collapsed onto one of the stools and started spinning, Holly waited but she knew what was coming next.

“Superintendent Peck has yet another date set up for me. I think as a medical professional you should explain to her the definition of insanity.”

Holly played along, “How is it insanity?”

“You sure you’re a doctor? Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.”

Funny. Holly was pretty sure she was doing everything over again.

“You do know that Albert Einstein didn’t actually say that? In fact the first evidence of even a similar quote appeared in a Narcotics Anonymous pamphlet circa 1981. Although in 1892 Max Nordou-”

“Will you save me from both the history lesson and my mother’s fruitless endeavors?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Didn’t you promise to do no harm?”

Holly didn’t answer and waited for the radio on Gail’s shoulder to crackle to life. Sure enough, she listened for a minute before hopping off of Holly’s stool and grabbing her coffee.

“Criminals need to learn to sleep in.”

Holly nodded, she couldn’t do much else with the knots in her stomach. Deja vu or dream, it didn’t matter this was fucking weird. 

The sound of glass breaking and Rodney shouting a “Sorry, Doc” forced her into action. It was already a long day and she wasn’t even done with breakfast yet.

—

Rushing into the bar, Holly was still late from trying to salvage the samples during the day. Glancing around she didn’t see anyone matching the description of her date for the night (or the person she had dreamt). She headed towards the bar. 

“Hellooo.”

Holly jumped. She had been hoping that maybe only the first half of the day would’ve been like her dream but no here was Gail, exactly where Holly had imagined she’d be.

Gail looked at the bartender, “Can you make it two?”

“Hey. I didn’t know you’d be here.” Except she did know. Damn her dream had been spot on. 

“Yeah, Dov is on a new trivia kick and he’s not going to let us leave until he’s crowned king of the dorks. Hey, why don’t you let me get this one and you can get the next round?” 

“Actually, umm I’m meeting someone.”

The disappointment still settled deep in her gut, even knowing that the previous night had only been a dream.

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.”

“Is it like someone or someone someone.”

“I don’t know yet.”

She heard the bell over the door and when she glanced over she saw her date. “Thanks for the drink.”

“No worries.”

Holly went through the motions with a smile on her face. She greeted the woman with a hug, she spent the night laughing a little too loud, she leaned into all the touches, she bought drinks, and when her date offered to get out of there Holly followed her out. But when she glanced back on her way out. Gail was nowhere to be seen.

This time when Holly was offered a nightcap she decided to take the woman up on the offer. How many times did people get a do-over anyway? 

///

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

Holly hit the button on her alarm clock. It was 5am and she stretched her muscles. She kind of hated herself. The sex wasn’t great. It had been a long time and Holly figured she deserved to have a little fun. But when it was over she couldn’t bring herself to stay. She headed back to her own bed more than a little disappointed. She had hoped that sleep would’ve been enough to make her feel better. 

Holly glanced at her phone and noticed a text from Gail. Her stomach sank further. Gail. Holly was pretty sure that the blonde copper was a huge reason that she couldn’t enjoy the night before the way she should’ve. She hadn’t been able to get Gail out of her head and it hadn’t been fair to her date. Ugh. She opened the message.

“Wookiees are less hairy than this guy. And probably smell better. I don’t know what the Superintendent was thinking. If this is the best I can get I should give up men entirely.” 

Okay, what the fuck? Her dreams could be vivid but this was too weird. Checking the date on her phone, it was definitely still February 2nd. Holly shook her head. A dream within a dream. What were the odds? She scrolled through her phone. There were no messages from Lisa telling her about her date or asking how it went. There were no messages from the woman in question. Nothing else from work or anyone else. No, really, what the actual fuck? 

Holly was a little desperate as she looked for anything that said that she was wrong about the date. She even went to the nearest coffee stand to check the morning paper but nope it was still February 2nd. Realizing that she had wasted her morning, Holly went about the motions of heading into work. She purposefully ignored the text message she saw come in from Lisa.

Seeing Gail standing there with coffee made her heart race in a different way than usual. 

“Did you-”

“What’s today’s date?”

“I was about to ask if you lost your phone before I was so rudely interrupted but I guess that answers my question.”

“Don’t mess with me, what day is it?” 

“It’s February 2nd, Lunchbox. You know, that day of the year that a bunch of losers gather around to get excited about a  large squirrel predicting the weather . Really it’s pitiful. A thousand people freezing their butts off waiting to worship a rat. What a hype. ”

“Yesterday was February 2nd.”

“No, yesterday was February 1st and one of the worst dates to have ever happened. Seriously my mother set a new terrible standard.”

“No, it was February 2nd and I had a date.”

“You told me you had to work late last night. Remember the double homicide in the park on Breadalbane? Seriously how late did you work that you don’t even know what day it is.”

“No, that was the day before. Last night I ran into you at the Penny. You were playing trivia with Dov.”

“How’d you know that the king of the dorks was on a trivia kick? I mean he’s there every night but I wasn’t with them last night.”

“But…”

Gail’s radio crackled to life. She listened for a minute. “I have to go but you should really drink that coffee.”

Holly watched her go. She wasn’t sure what was going on. But whatever it was, was fucking nuts. Or she was.

The sound of glass breaking caused her to jump.

“Sorry, Doc”. This day couldn’t get longer if it tried.

\---

Holly took her time heading to the bar. She was still distracted trying to figure out how she had managed to experience the same day three times in a row. Once she could blame her dreams. Twice maybe deja vu. But the entire day had played out exactly as before. Including Lisa setting her up on this date and her having to spend the day cleaning up the broken samples. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she was genuinely surprised when she heard the …. 

“Hellooo.”

She couldn’t stop the shock to her system. Maybe it was just being on edge. Or maybe and more likely it was that Holly couldn’t help her body’s reaction to Gail’s proximity. 

Gail looked at the bartender, “Can you make it two?”

“Hey.” 

“Couldn’t resist trivia night?”

The awkwardness somehow never dissipated no matter how many times she went through having to tell the woman that she wanted to date that she was actually going on a date with someone else. “Actually, umm I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.”

“Is it like someone or someone someone.”

Holly huffed, “I don’t know yet.”

She didn’t even have to look over when she heard the bell. “Thanks for the drink.”

“No worries.”

Maybe the third time was the charm and she just didn’t know it. So Holly tried again. She laughed at the same jokes. She leaned into all the touches. She walked her date to her apartment. And knowing exactly what the woman liked, Holly tried to distract herself with mindless sex.

But her brain never turned off and her body definitely wasn’t turned on. She didn’t even bother trying for a real orgasm before she headed home and hoped that this time when she woke, she wouldn’t remember the night. 

///

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

The second her alarm went off, Holly checked her phone. February 2nd. And the same damn text from Gail.

Fuck!

She was definitely reliving the same day. But why? How? This was the kind of thing that happened in movies, not real life. It wasn’t possible to get stuck in a time loop. Well, maybe it was possible. Physics certainly hadn’t disproved it. So maybe it was possible. But if she was stuck in time and getting to live the day again and again, maybe she should try to enjoy it.

Afterall, she had always wanted a motorcycle.

\---

After spending most of the day indulging things she had always wanted. It was time for her date. Even if she was reliving the same day, she didn’t want to deal with Lisa’s wrath. But this time Holly decided to skip the Penny this time. She didn’t want to run into Gail and deal with the disappointment that always seems to come with having to turn down her drink offer. It was such a simple thing but if she kept having to do this day over she must be doing something wrong. Maybe she just wasn’t giving her date enough of a chance to work out. 

And the night had gone well. Holly had picked her up and taken her to a fancy dinner across town. She enjoyed riding around the city, even if she secretly wanted someone else with their arms wrapped around her. 

But that wasn’t the point of tonight.

She finally pulled up in front of her building. 

“Lisa didn’t mention that you rode a motorcycle.”

“Oh, yeah, well I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try new things.”

“Yeah? What other things have you been willing to try?”

It was easy to be confident when you had already had a couple of trial runs.

“How about we go in and I can show you rather than tell you.”

“Lead the way.”

She was halfway to her door when she saw a figure sitting outside her door.

“Gail?”

Holly’s heart was pounding her chest as she watched the blonde scramble to her feet. Even in the dark she could see a slight blush filling pale skin.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I uhh shouldn’t have come.”

“Wait!”

“No, you’re clearly busy, I shouldn’t have just dropped by.” 

Holly thought she heard Gail mumble something about being stupid.

“It’s fine. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No. Uh. Everything’s fine. Just bored and figured you’d be home. But clearly you weren’t and had better things to do so I’m going to let you get back to them.”

She didn’t know what to say but she couldn’t stop from staring even as Gail booked it out of sight. She had almost forgotten she had company until she heard a frustrated sigh beside her.

“So I guess this was the complication Lisa had warned me about.”

“It’s not like -” 

“Goodnight Holly.”

With the damage done and Holly having two women walk out on her, she decided to call the day a wash. If she ever needed a do-over, well, this was it.

///

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

Holly was relieved to wake and see it was still the 2nd. She was a scientist and if there was anything a scientist was good at it was testing a hypothesis. 

She spent the better half of the day coming up with her plan. She even called out of work to avoid anything distracting her. And when the time came, she headed over to the Penny with one thing on her mind.

She spotted the table right away and instead of heading to the bar, Holly strode across the room with a different purpose.

‘Hey I didn’t expect to see you…” 

Holly cut off Gail’s greeting with her lips. For a moment she felt it. Felt Gail’s lips move against her, press just a little bit harder, but the feeling was brief before she was pulling away.

“Wh-what are you doing, Holly?”

Holly didn’t expect the look of shock and fear on Gail’s face. She watched Gail’s eyes dart around everywhere but to make contact with hers. What had she been thinking? Well she knew what she had been thinking. She had thought that in all the days prior Gail might have been jealous. That she might have been disappointed. That maybe her feelings were for more than just friendship. But clearly it had just been wishful thinking.

“Ummm….uhhh….I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I should go.”

And she ran. Ran right out of the bar. Ran right home and into her bed. If kissing Gail and finally acting on her feelings wasn’t enough to get her out of this time loop, nothing else would be. She was trapped and worse, she finally knew that her stupid crush was just that. And damn was it crushing. 

So much so that she felt like she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs. Panic. She was actually panicking. As her heart thudded hard in her chest, everything felt tight and small. She struggled to take deeper breaths, knowing that there wasn’t much she could do but wait for the feeling of seemingly never-ending-doom to pass.

It took a while but finally the vice grip on her chest loosened. As her breathing calmed, Holly wiped the sweat and tears from her face. She hadn’t had a panic attack since medical school. And she really hoped if she had to live this day again she wouldn’t have to experience that part of it. 

She was still struggling with pins and needles crawling against her skin when there was a knock on her door. She tried to ignore it at first but then it got more persistent. She did her best to compose herself before opening the door a crack.

“Gail?” She opened it more, “What are you doing here?”

Gail didn’t say a word as she crossed the threshold of Holly’s home and crashed right into her. This time the shock to her system was even more than the panic that had rocked her before when she finally registered that Gail was kissing her. But unlike at the bar, Holly seized the moment, pulling the blonde against her and kissing her back with everything she had to offer. 

The first brush of her tongue into Gail’s mouth had the blonde moaning and Holly could feel herself already getting wet at the sound. She let herself get pushed against a wall. Her head thudded hard and for a second she saw stars, but she was more than happy to let Gail have what she wanted. But it did remind her that things were moving and moving fast if the way Gail’s hands under her shirt (when had they gotten there?) were any indication.

“Wait,” Holly barely got the word out before Gail’s hungry mouth was on hers again. She was starting to cave again. 

“Wait.” She panted again, this time she pushed Gail slightly back by the shoulders. The smouldering look in the blue eyes staring at her lips was almost too much. But Holly had to be strong. 

“What’s going on, Gail? Why did you come here?”

“To finish what you started.”

Holly felt Gail start to lean in again, but she held firm.

“But you stopped us.”

Finally Gail pulled back, a frustrated sigh leaving swollen lips and the warm hands that had been against her were now running through blonde hair. The cool rush against her skin had Holly questioning her sanity for stopping them in the first place. 

“We were in a bar surrounded by everyone I work with. And you surprised me. I didn’t-i didn’t know what to do. But after you left I couldn’t think about anything else but you kissing you again.”

Holly didn’t need to hear much else. She took two tight fistfuls of Gail’s shirt and pulled hard. Gail crashed into her with little resistance, her lips were just as soft as Holly had always imagined but the kisses were anything but soft. It didn’t take long before she felt Gail’s hands against her skin again. They tightened against her sides and the way they burned was driving her insane, she reversed their positions. 

As she pressed a thigh between Gail’s legs, Gail finally broke and let out a gasp allowing Holly to move her attention to the pale neck that was stretched against the wall. Her mouth made its way down, nipping and sucking against the previously unblemished skin. She was probably leaving marks but she was too invested in what she was doing to care. And from the sounds Gail was making and the feeling of her hand in Holly’s hair, she figured the blonde didn’t care either. 

She started to pull at the hem of Gail’s shirt, “Is this -”

Suddenly the shirt was being tossed across the room and her own shirt was being pulled over her head. 

Gail looked at her seriously, “Don’t stop.”

The command sent a thrill down her spine and Holly didn’t waste any more time. They were both clumsy as Holly tried to maneuver them to her bedroom without them tripping over one another. It seemed that neither one wanted their lips to part for more than a few seconds.

After what felt like an eternity, Holly finally tumbled onto the bed pulling Gail with her. But being on the bottom wouldn’t do. At least not at first. Holly had wanted and waited for too long. She needed to have Gail all to herself. To feel her shaking under her mouth and hands. All her years of sporting came in handy as she easily flipped their positions. Gail looked surprised at first but as Holly reached for the button of her jeans, her attention shifted towards trying to shed the skinny pants as quickly as possible.

“Yours too.”

Holly hated to separate herself but was also more than happy to have as much skin as possible to press against the porcelain body in her bed. It all felt like a dream. Something that was too good to be true. 

“I thought I told you not to stop,” Gail’s voice was a low growl, it held no real chastisement but a hunger for more.

“Who’s stopping?”

Holly pressed her whole body against Gail’s, their mouths meeting in an almost lazy kiss, like they had all the time in the world. Maybe they did. If Holly had learned anything from the last few days, it was that time was a relative concept. 

“I want to taste you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Gail asked, her legs spreading wider, inviting Holly in.

She wasn’t waiting. Not anymore. Holly made her way down. Taking her time to truly worship what she had been given. A gift that she wasn’t sure she’d ever have. But Gail seemed to have other plans, pushing Holly lower, faster. She wanted her too and she wanted her now it seemed.

Who was Holly to deny Gail anything? She parted pink lips and took a second to enjoy the sight of Gail wet and swollen and waiting for her before she dipped her tongue in. The slight tangy against her taste buds was everything and she savored it before she went to work. She dipped her tongue in deeper to warmth before sliding up to Gail’s clit. She started with a wide circle, heading back down to press into her before moving up again and again. Each time, the circle getting tighter.

She could feel Gail moving against her mouth, her hips rising and pushing against Holly harder and harder every time her tongue moved to her entrance. She could feel Gail getting more and more wound up.

“Hooooollllllly” Gail whined.

As much fun as she was having, she also wanted to make Gail cum. She wanted her to cum hard.

So she moved her hand up to take over, circling her clit again and again and her tongue pumped into Gail, deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, jesus fuck, yes, Holly,” Each of Gail’s cries, made Holly want to keep going, her tongue and fingers speeding up until finally Gail was tightening against her hand and her cries went silent as her orgasm overtook her.

Holly brought her down slower, she wanted to push for more but there would be time and she didn’t want to overwhelm the blonde. Gail was already whimpering and she felt Gail’s hands weakly pulling her back up. 

“Hey.” Gail’s voice was almost shy.

Holly pressed a gentle kiss to a flushed cheek. “Hey.” She settled herself more comfortably.

“Hey.” 

“You said that already”

“You know, it sounded familiar.” Gail’s voice was quiet and the words came out slowly.

Holly laughed as her hands traced lightly along Gail’s muscles. She could feel her own eyes getting heavier too.

She felt Gail’s hand sliding lower on her waist. As much as she wanted to be touched, she just wanted this too. Wanted to hold Gail and fall asleep with her beside her. So she caught her hand and pulled her closer. “Later.” And Holly drifted off into a peaceful sleep with the woman she wanted wrapped in her arms. Maybe living in a time loop wasn’t the worst thing. It had given her enough chances to finally do something right.

///

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

When her alarm went off, Holly was painfully aware of how empty her bed was. She grabbed her phone. February 2nd.

“God fucking damn it!” 

She threw her phone across the room. Tears were already blurring her vision as she pressed them hard with the heels of her hands. How? How could she have everything she wanted and the day still not change? Why would the universe show her what she could have and take it away like that? What was she doing wrong?

\---

Rushing into the police department, Holly wasn’t sure if she was making an even bigger mistake but she had to try. Well even if she was wrong, she’d probably have to do this all over again tomorrow anyway. She was glancing around the busy hallways, when she heard the voice she was looking for behind her.

“Holly, hey, what are you doing here?”

Oh right, Gail had no idea why Holly would be desperately seeking her out before they’d even had their morning coffees.

“I had to drop off a report on a murder from a few weeks ago.”

“Doesn’t the courier usually bring that stuff over.”

“Ummm, yeah, he was sick...or something.” Holly mumbled. She could barely look at Gail but it was clear that the blonde didn’t believe her.

“Hey, come here.” Holly pulled Gail into the nearest room.

“What’s going on?”

“Listen, I know that this is going to sound crazy but I have to tell you this. Because we tell each other stuff. And that’s what’s so great about us. But I keep reliving today. This day. February 2nd. I know what’s going to happen tonight, this afternoon, I know what’s going to happen in the next hour, because I’ve already been here and done it. I know that I’m going to meet a great woman on a stupid set-up tonight and that even when everything goes perfectly that I’m still going to be thinking about you and wishing it was you with me instead. Because no matter what happens she isn’t you. I don’t know why it keeps happening and why I can’t move on. But the one thing that I do know is that I’d live this day a thousand times because the only thing that matters is that I get to spend it with you. Whatever happens tomorrow, or for the rest of my life, I’m happy as long as I’m with you.” Holly’s words were tumbling out faster and faster but she had to say them, even as Gail just looked at her intently. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you all this, it’s too much, I just -”

Holly was finally cut off by Gail’s lips in a kiss that melted her in a way that none of the previous encounters had.

Gail pulled back, still holding Holly’s face. “I’m sorry. You just, you just had to stop talking.”

“I won’t say another word.”

They stayed like that for a while. In their little bubble, with soft kisses and just enjoying the moment. When it was time for Gail to go back to work, she hovered by the door.

“I don't know that I believe you’re stuck on a time loop but how about tonight, we both skip our set-ups and you take me to dinner instead.”

“Sound perfect.”

\---

It was a perfect night. They talked and laughed and there were plenty of kisses. Gail decided to stay the night in borrowed pajamas curled up beside Holly. For once, Holly wasn’t filled with dread. Even if there was no tomorrow, she’d give anything to keep having days like today.

///

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

_ Babe _

_ I got you babe I got you babe _

Holly hit the button on her alarm clock but didn’t open her eyes. Not yet. 

“Who sets an alarm this early in the damn morning?” A grumpy voice beside her grumbled.

Her eyes flew open, Gail was still there in the clothes she had given her the night before. She grabbed her phone. No new messages. She looked at the date.

February 3rd.

“Sorry, you’re right. Go back to sleep. There’s no rush. We have all day.”


End file.
